En danés, Celos se dice Jalousi
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Tina y Norell consiguieron un trabajo donde deben vestirse muy bonitas para las épocas navideñas. Mathias no logra controlar sus celos así que termina diciendo cosas muy hirientes y tontas. Pareja principal: Den x Fem!Nor. Feliz Cumpleaños, Luisee.


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

Con mucho cariño para **Luisee**, Feliz Cumpleaños, espero le guste este regalo que no es perfecto pero es de corazón xD

* * *

**En danés, Celos se dice Jalousi**

Resulta que cierta finesa llamada Tina decidió un día entrar a trabajar a un lugar donde tendría que estar vestida de una santa Claus femenina, sí, de esas lindas muchachas que hacen bailes (en este caso decentes) para promocionar productos.

Ella sabía que Norell, su amiga noruega, también buscaba empleo, por lo que la invitó y ésta, aceptó.

Llevaban un tiempo en ese puesto y les iba muy bien, por lo que las ascendieron a las dos. Ahora ofrecían chocolates de marca y peluches finos.

Primer día de trabajo:

El novio de Tina, Berwald, llevó a ambas chicas hasta su lugar de trabajo y les dejó.

Ambas se veían preciosas. Usaban un traje rojo con bordes de algodón blanco, manga larga y una falda hasta las rodillas botas altas de un rojo más oscuro sobre un pantalón negro a modo de licra. En resumen, un traje muy bonito en una muchachas muy lindas.

Tina era quien muy animada atraía a los clientes con cantos y bailes, Norell se encargaba de ofrecer los deliciosos chocolates y afelpados peluches.

Ellas recibían silbidos y apoyo, en especial de sus admiradores masculinos.

Al final de la jornada, Berwald regresó para llevarlas a casa. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le dijo que era hora de irse a casa.

—Claro, espera un momento para traer mi bolso y decirle a Norell —le dijo Tina corriendo hasta la recepción.

Llegó con la noruega y se fueron a casa, el problema es que a ninguna de las dos le dio chance de cambiarse entre tanto que hacer. No importa para Tina, pero sí para Norell, en especial porque su novio era un celoso danés.

Mathias se encontraba viendo televisión. Al notar llegar a su novia corrió hasta ella a abrazarla gritando: "¡Noruuu!"

—No me llames así —respondió ella simplemente al poner su mano contra su rostro para que no la abrazara de esa forma tan violenta.

Berwald se fue con Tina a su alcoba. Mathias dos segundo después se quedó mirando de arriba abajo a Norell, ella aún queriendo llegar a su cuarto le dijo:

— ¿Eres un pervertido? No me mires así.

— ¿Quién te dio esa ropa? ¿Por qué la andas puesta? ¿Con quién anduviste vestida así?

Pregunta tras pregunta, sonrojado por la belleza de la joven de cabello plata, y celoso de que anduviera por ahí vestida de esa forma.

—Mi jefe, es mi trabajo, con Tina.

Así respondió ella, mirando al danés que seguía desconfiado.

—No, eso no es verdad, en un trabajo no las pueden vestir así… ¡Dime con quién andas, además todos los días te vas sin decir nada!

—C-Con nadie —Norell se quedó perpleja, si bien es cierto que no mostraba muchas expresiones por dentro no se creía lo desconfiado que podía ser Mathias.

—No mientas —alterado.

—Es un trabajo, Mathias.

— ¡¿Dices que me engañas con un compañero de trabajo?!

—Ya no vuelvo a hablar contigo.

Dio media vuelta, molesta, y dejó hablando solo a Mathias.

Segundo, tercer, quinto, décimo… día de trabajo:

Berwald volvió a llevar a las muchachas a su trabajo. Con la excepción de que Mathias les seguía…oculto…y a modo de espía.

Mientras Tina y Norell hacían sus deberes; Mathias usaba unos binoculares, detrás de la multitud que miraba bailar a la finesa y con un gorro negro que cubría su rebelde pelo rubio.

Quedó atónito; un muchacho se atrevió a besarle la mano a Norell, y esta le ofreció pasar a la tienda después de darle algunos chocolates.

El tiempo transcurrió. Un día no calculó la hora y cuando miró a su amigo sueco que ya estaba recogiendo a su novia y su amiga corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa, sentándose en el sofá.

Ni un minuto pasó cuando llegó Berwald con las chicas. El danés dijo en voz alta y con cierto reproche lo siguiente: — ¡Qué feo es que alguien le haga ojitos y le regale dulces a cualquiera que se le pare en frente y le bese la mamo!

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Matt? —preguntó Tina, dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

Él se giró hacia la chica, diciendo: —Es esta película, la chica noruega engaña a su novio y viste de una forma muy sexy para posarle a cuanto hombre se encuentre.

—El televisor está apagado —le dijo Belward.

Mathias, avergonzado, dio un rápido vistazo y en efecto, estaba apagado. Norell llegó a su punto, todos los días había insinuaciones de lo mismo pero eso ya era el colmo, y con más seriedad de lo usual, sentenció: —Terminamos.

El danés sintió un golpe en su interior, miró, junto con los otros, a la joven subir hasta su habitación.

Ni Tina ni Belward dijeron nada.

Mathias corrió a buscar a la joven. Desesperado. Adolorido. Arrepentido.

Llamó a la puerta de la noruega con impaciencia: — ¡Norell! ¡Abre por favor, en serio necesito hablar contigo!

No hubo respuesta y continuó azotando la puerta a puro golpe: — ¡Discúlpame! ¡No debí decir eso, discúlpame, por favor! ¡Norell, abre la puerta por favor!

De inmediato se escuchó el llavín desde adentro, la joven abrió ligeramente la puerta, miró a Mathias con ciertas lágrimas tambaleándose en su rostro, luego suspiró y dijo: —Ni si quera sabes por qué te disculpas.

Y cerró la puerta. Dejando a Mathias con más dolor en su pecho.

Toda la noche pesando, sentado frente a la puerta. Jamás planeó llegar tan lejos. Después llegó a una conclusión. Recordó que una vez que Emil, el hermano menor de Norell, le dijo que ella se sentía mal cada vez que él se ponía de celoso con ella y que, inclusive, su novio hongkonés lo notó.

El danés sintió que se merecía una bofetada. Sólo él era capaz de hacer tal tontería.

Ahora, a las tres de la madrugada. Mathias, ya habiendo entendido el enojo y dolor de Norell, decidió volverla a llamar:

— ¡Norell! ¡¿Hey, sigues despierta?! ¡Norell, por favor quiero hablar contigo!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, con la joven en pijama y un rostro que con ligeros cambios ya mostraba enojo.

—Rápido.

—Gracias, escucha —se puso nervioso— lamento haber sido tan idiota y desconfiar de ti. Discúlpame por favor, no quise herirte y humillarte, sé que no eres una cualquiera y te amo, Norell es en serio, te amo.

Él casi lloraba, le tomó de la mano, temeroso, pidiendo disculpas. Ella lo miró, ahora su rostro estaba más relajado.

— ¡Dime algo, por favor, Norell!

—Primero cállate.

—L-Lo siento…

—Y no me vuelvas a fastidiar a las tres de la mañana.

Terminó de decir, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Seguía dolida, pero la disculpa sonó bastante honesta, tomando en cuenta que Mathias era bastante torpe, según ella.

El chico sonrió, tranquilo nuevamente.

— ¿Entonces me perdonas?

—Tal vez.

— ¿Significa que volvemos?

—Tal vez.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

—No.

De inmediato ella entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. También lo quería, pero quería darle una lección por ser un danés tan celoso.

* * *

Hola! Espero les haya gustado :D

Gracias por leer y que pasen un lindo día/tarde/noche.


End file.
